Decisiones, selecciones y casas
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: Serie de Viñetas... Tercera Generación... Es dolor, es miedo y sufrimiento, es temor, son nervios y ansias, es felicidad, sueños, son las ilusiones del nuevo comienzo... pero sobre todas las cosas, son ellos, los pequeños, que se convertirán en los mas grandes algún día, es un nuevo comienzo... es el nuevo comienzo.
1. Capitulo 1: Ted Remus Lupin

_****__****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer:**_ Lamentablemente no soy la reina JK Rowling, no tengo millones sobre millones ni soy rubia... y para dejar bastante claro, Harry Potter y su fantastico mundo no son mios :(

* * *

Capitulo 1: Ted Remus Lupin

¡Bienvenidos!

otra historia que comienzo con mucho amor

es algo que ha venido dando vueltas en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de mostrarlo

siempre quise escribir sobre los pequeños de la casa y ahora es el momento

espero lo disfruten

A Leer

**DEJEN SU COMENTARIOS**

BESITOS

* * *

El pequeño de cabellos azules, ojos miel y sonrisa encantadora aprieta el medallón de su madre, aun entre sus dedos, dentro de su impoluta túnica negra.

Su abuela Andrómeda y su padrino han charlado muchísimas veces sobre este preciso momento, ambos lo esperaban tan ansiosamente como el mismo, y es que no todos los días uno es sorteado por el antiquísimo sombrero seleccionador.

Teddy esta nervioso, sabe que su padre fue en sus tiempos un muy popular Gryffindor, que su madre, fue una conocida Hufflenpuff, conoce también los deseos mas secretos de su querida abuela, ella quiere que El, al igual que su madre y su abuelo Ted, porte un Tejón amarillo y negro sobre su túnica, aunque Tío Harry, Tío Ron, Tío George, Tío Bill… y en fin, todos los Weasley en general, desean intensamente que el sea un león, como su merodeador padre.

Pero a Theodore Remus Lupin Tonks, el color y el animal en su túnica lo tienen sin cuidado… cualquier casa esta bien para el, con tal pueda estar dentro de Hogwarts, ciertamente, el ha esperado por esto durante toda su vida.

Cualquier casa esta bien… Menos Slytherin claro.

Ningún Lupin, Potter, Weasley, Tonks…o cualquier persona dentro de su familia puede parar en la casa de Salazar, primero por la sangre y esencia de merodeador, existente en cada primo y prima, y segundo pero no por eso menos importante, es porque ninguno, ni en un millón de años, seria capaz de soportar al tío Ron si algo así llegara a pasar.

Y mientas piensa en como el Tío Ron le haría la vida imposible si por una mala jugada del destino, el se convirtiera en una serpiente esa noche, la profesora Pomona Sprud dice su nombre en voz alta y el sabe que ha llegado momento.

Todo se reduce a esto…

Su menuda figura trepa sin problemas el taburete y sus ojos miel se ven repentinamente cegados por la tela oscura del sombrero.

Segundos luego… desde algún lejano y remoto lugar, Remus Jhon Lupin sonríe, su hijo es un león, tal como el.

* * *

¡Bien!

La primera de una serie larga de viñetas, espero les guste...

**DEJEN SU COMENTARIOS**

**OJO:** Para las que leen _"En el nido de la serpiente_" Hoy 1/12/2012 actualizare y si no, maximo Mañana por la mañana ¡Lo prometo!

y si tu caso es en "_Los ojos melados de RJ Lupin"_ la actualización se esta cocinando, esta semana espero subirla... lamento la tardanza, saben que actualizo cada semana, pero ahora la universidad me esta atormentando y se me hace imposible :( lo lamentooo!

besitos!


	2. Chapter 2 : Victorie Weasley Delacour

_**Decisiones, Selecciones y casas…**_

_**2da viñeta para ustedess**_

_**disfrutenla**_

_**a leer**_

* * *

_Victorie Weasley Delacour_

13 Años Después…

Su trenza pelirroja cuelga prolija y hermosamente sobre sus menudos hombros… y Victorie Weasley mira a su alrededor una vez mas, solo para cerciorarse de que Teddy la observa desde la mesa de los leones, alzando sus pulgares en señal de animo.

Su padre tenia razón al decirle que la ceremonia de selección podría resultar ser algo aterradora, mas cuando ella era oficialmente la primera de la nueva generación Weasley en poner un pie dentro de Hogwarts… a veces odiaba ser la mayor.

Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de su madre, barren la mesa de los profesores, justo frente a ella, donde el recientemente nombrado profesor de Herbologia, Neville Longbotton, mira la selección fascinado, tal como lo hacen todos los presentes en el majestuoso salón.

Victorie, la pequeña pelirroja, juega con sus dedos entrelazados detrás de su espalda, esta ansiosa, eso es mas que obvio. No quiere pasar frente a todo un salón atestado de desconocidos, para que un destartalado sombrero le susurre al oído lo mismo que todo sus tíos y su propio padre le han venido diciendo durante los últimos once años, es decir, durante toda su corta vida… ella es una leona, lo sabe y le fascina.

Su madre se encargo de tener una extensa charla con ella justo la noche anterior de tomar su primer expreso, explicándole que quizás el sombrero seleccionador podría terminar mandándola a otra casa y que si algo así llegara a ocurrirle, no tenia porque sentirse mal, que estaría todo bien.

Pero Victorie esta convencida y hasta tranquila… por eso, cuando el desgastado sombrero sobre su cabeza grita el nombre de su casa y su mejor amigo, Ted Lupin, se pone de pie, aplaudiendo y gritando de alegría, ella solo es capaz de sonreírle hermosamente, liberando sin siquiera darse cuenta, la pequeña parte de Veela que aun vive en su interior.

Y camina tranquilamente hacia el, sentándose a su lado, ese que se había ocupado en dejar libre para ella, mientras que su corbata hasta ahora negra, se tiñe de rojo y dorado.

Los colores de Gryffindor.

Por que Victorie Weasley Delacour es una leona, lo sabe… y le fascina.

* * *

**_¡ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOSS !_**


	3. Chapter 3: Molly Ann Weasley

**__****__********__****__****__****__********__****__********Disclamer:** Lamentablemente no soy la reina JK Rowling, no tengo millones sobre millones ni soy rubia... y para dejar bastante claro, Harry Potter y su fantastico mundo no son mios.

**_¡HE VUELTO!_**

**_dejen sus Reviewss!_**

* * *

_Molly Ann Weasley._

14 años después.

Acomoda compulsivamente sus gafas, sobre el puente de su pequeña, respingona y pecosa nariz.

Molly mira con desconfianza el escuálido taburete donde se han estado sentando sus compañeros, la lista ha mermando significativamente, lo que quiere decir que su turno para ser sorteada se acerca de forma peligrosa.

La castaña – porque si, Molly no es pelirroja como su padre o como la mayoría de sus tíos o primos, tampoco es rubia como Dominique o el diminuto Louis, mucho menos tiene su cabello oscuro como Albus o Roxane, no, Molly es castaña, tanto como su Madre o su Tía Hermione- Deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones, esta realmente ansiosa, su prima Victorie estuvo intentando calmar sus nervios durante todo el viaje hacia Hogwarts, pero simplemente te no podía hacerlo, no podía calmar sus sobresaltados nervios, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y de nuevo los delgados dedos acomodaban sus perfectamente puestos lentes.

Alisa su impoluta túnica negra cuando el profesor Neville Longbotton menciona su nombre, camina con su respingada nariz en lo alto, el pelo castaño meciéndose de un lado a otro sobre sus hombros.

El sombrero le viene grande y cae hasta tapar sus ojos y sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar todo a su alrededor.

Lo único que logra captar y lo hace atentamente es la voz del sobrero en su cabeza, tan lenta y tortuosamente como lo hace cuando su padre le cuenta asuntos sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio.

_¡GRYFFINDOR_! –

Brama el envejecido sombrero seleccionador y la pequeña jovencita castaña baja del taburete con una elegancia digna de Percy Weasley, para caminar con orgullo a su nueva mesa, la reciben con brazos abiertos y aplausos, mientras las palabras del sobrero se repiten en su cabeza, y ella sonríe, porque sabe que tal como su padre, a pesar de su inminente inteligencia y de que probablemente en su escudo debería haber una águila y no un león… ella esta donde debe estar, con su familia.

* * *

**_¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES!_**


	4. Chapter 4: James Sirius Potter

_****__****__****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer:**_ Lamentablemente no soy la reina JK Rowling, no tengo millones sobre millones ni soy rubia... y para dejar bastante claro, Harry Potter y su fantastico mundo no son mios :(  


_****__4TA VIÑETA_

_****__disfruten y dejen sus Reviews_

* * *

_James Sirius Potter_

14 años después.

Desordena su cabello naranja y estira sus hombros de forma perezosa.

James ha observado niño tras niño y niña tras niña, altos, bajos, delgados y regordetes, de ojos claros y pequeños hasta oscuros y enormes, de todas clases posibles subir y bajar de ese taburete y sencillamente, ya esta aburrido, el no es de esos jovencitos que se quedan quietos por demasiado tiempo, siempre ha considerado que su tiempo es valioso y que mejor manera de invertirlo que divirtiéndose.

Mejor aun, cuando tiene a su primo a su lado y una ración entera de surtidos salta clases, cortesía del grandioso George Weasley, su tío favorito, dentro de los bolsillos en su túnica.

Sus ojos marrones escudriñan con cautela su alrededor, buscando algún nuevo amigo con quien probar las bromas de su tío George, observa a una niña pecosa y castaña, una extraña combinación según el, tal como su prima Molly, y considera la idea de soltar una bomba fétida a su lado, aunque siendo sincero llamaría demasiado la atención, y vamos, era el primer día, probablemente su madre y su tía Angelina sufrirían un ataque a los nervios si recibieran la primera lechuza del año, notificándole alguna de sus bromas, el día de selección.

Chasquea la lengua fastidiado, sus manos se cansaron de aplaudir selección tras selección, sus ojos estudiaron los rostros de cada profesor frente a el, reconociendo algunos, y justo cuando esta decidido a soltar la bomba, aunque seguramente reciba un vociferador alocado, de su frustrada y furibunda madre durante el desayuno mañana por la mañana, siente el codo de su primo golpeando su costado, y sus miradas se encuentran, los ojos azules de Fred brillan y mirando detenidamente, conoce su plan.

Sonríe, mirando al niño frente a su primo, con su mandíbula altiva y su porte elegante, cruza los brazos en su pecho y asiente quedadamente sin mirar a Fred, sabiendo que el entenderá perfectamente su gesto.

Su risa retumba en el aire tras el sonido que produce el pequeño petardo explosivo, la gente a su alrededor observa la escena y el solo mira Fred que sonríe, tan complacido por su travesura como el.

Reprime una nueva carcajada al ver como Fred aprieta sus labios, sus ojos recorren el mismo camino que los de el y se encuentra con la montura cuadrada de la directora, recriminando su comportamiento, el daño esta hecho, sabe que mañana durante el desayuno la voz de su madre se hará presente en un sobre rojo que explotara si el se atreve a no abrirlo, así que, que mas da un poco mas de risa.

Se remueve a un lado de Fred y acerca su rostro a el para murmurarle algo que solo el otro pelirrojo es capaz de escuchar.

- Su rostro me recordó al tío Percy… cuando hablamos mal sobre el culo de los calderos.

La risa de Fred se contagia, pero la pierde cuando el profesor Longbotton – al cual no le dará los saludos y mucho menos los recuerdos enviados por su madre- dice su nombre y no sabe si es solo su idea o en realidad un jadeo recorrió el gran comedor.

James se acerca al sombrero, quien cubre sus ojos chocolates, hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica negra, repletos de dulces y trucos, esperando por el sombrero, las únicas palabras que el dedica, lo hacen sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-_ James Sirius Potter… nombre y alma de merodeador._

Baja del taburete con soberbia y le dirige una mirada tranquila a su primo Fred, sus pies recorren el camino con altanería y se deja caer en su nueva mesa, su nueva casa, su futuro.

Gryffindor, donde residen los de corazón valiente… como su padre… y su abuelo.

* * *

Un poco mas largo que el resto, espero les guste tanto como a mi :D

Saludos y dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5: Fred Weasley Johnson

_****__****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer:**_ Lamentablemente no soy la reina JK Rowling, no tengo millones sobre millones ni soy rubia... y para dejar bastante claro, Harry Potter y su fantastico mundo no son mios :(

**_¡La 5ta!_**

**_ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS QUERIDAS Y QUERIDOS_**

* * *

_Fred Weasley Johnson._

17 años después.

Sonríe socarronamente a la espalda del niño rubio, quien alza su mentón de forma arrogante ante el gran comedor.

Su mano, silenciosa como siempre, se desliza dentro del bolsillo interno de su túnica negra, ese en donde teóricamente debería estar oculta la varita que ahora se mantiene firme en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, sus dedos tocan con sumo cuidado cada dulce y truco que contiene su bolsillo hasta dar con lo que busca, su puño entrecierra un objeto oscuro y del tamaño de un knut y este desciende desde el saquillo de túnica hasta el costado de su cuerpo.

Su codo choca contra las costillas de su primo James, quien sin inmutarse, fingiendo no notar ningún movimiento, asiente casi imperceptiblemente, entendiendo lo que Fred con solo una mirada quiere decirle.

Minutos luego el niño salta despavorido cuando el contenido de su bolsillo izquierdo estalla, dejándolo con un hoyo de considerable tamaño en su perfecta túnica negra.

Fred al contrario de James, reprime su risa, pero la sonrisa se ensancha al ver al niño revisar de forma preocupada el agujero en su túnica, no es hasta que los ojos severos de la profesora McGonagall chocan con los suyos, que se obliga a enseriarse, cosa que termina cuando su primo James decide hacer comentarios ha cerca de la cara de terror del empalagoso rubio.

Su risa es ahogada por aplausos cuando una niña apellidada Patil es enviada a Ravenclaw, sus ojos brillan cuando su primo es llamado, contiene la respiración y no le sorprende cuando su compañero pelirrojo es enviado a Gryffindor.

Fred nunca ha sido conocido por su paciencia, normalmente el es el primero en perderla cuando deben esperar por cualquier cosa, tanto que su Abuela Molly llego a prohibirle la entrada a la cocina antes de cenar, al parecer, pellizcar el pavo antes de la cena es de mal gusto… su estomago no opina lo mismo.

Así que los minutos que transcurren desde que es el único Weasley esperando a ser seleccionado, hasta que el bonachón del profesor Longbotton dice su apellido con algo parecido a diversión en su voz, se hacen terriblemente interminables.

De un salto, Fred sube al taburete y toma al sombrero – que el profesor de herbologia coloca sobre el- lo impulsa aun mas rápido sobre su cabeza murmurando un silencioso "_Terminemos con esto" _y espera.

Espera…

Espera hasta que un bufido exasperado sale de sus labios y es entonces que el sombrero habla.

-_Eres idéntico a tu tío…_

Antes de siquiera ser capaz de preguntar algo, sus ojos se ven cegados por la luz del gran comedor, se da cuenta de que el profesor Longbotton ha retirado el sombrero y que James lo espera de pie, aplaudiendo con su mejor sonrisa, Fred camina con soltura hacia los leones, porque entiende lo que dice el sombrero, lo entiende y lo acepta, porque sabe que su tío fue una leyenda en ese castillo, igual que lo será el algún día.

Así que si…

Es cierto… son idénticos… lo sabe.

* * *

**Agg ... LA ULTIMA POR HOY... nos leemos la proxima semana con Roxane y Dominique 3**

**dejen sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6: Roxane Weasley Johnson

_Lamentablemente no soy la reina JK Rowling, no tengo millones sobre millones ni soy rubia... y para dejar bastante claro, Harry Potter y su fantastico mundo no son mios :(_

_Bienvenidos, bienvenidos amigos mios._

_les prometí que volvería pronto... aqui estoy_

_disfruten _

_**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**_

* * *

18 Años después

Roxanne Weasley Johnson

Roxanne se alegra inmensamente de haber llegado a Hogwarts.

Como todos los demás, Roxanne o Rox como suelen llamarla sus primos, está nerviosa, muy nerviosa para ser honesta, durante los últimos años, sobre todo desde que su prima Molly había llegado al castillo, la ceremonia de selección era un tema más que constante durante las cenas, las comidas y alguno que otro desayuno.

Su padre repetía constantemente que su pequeña seria una leona como su madre, su propia madre completaba la frase al asegurar que ella sería una leona y una cazadora, como lo fue ella algún día.

Pero existía un pequeño problema en esa afirmación.

Roxanne, conjunto a su prima Rose, odiaban el Quidditch, ambas mantenían constantemente riñas con su pequeña prima Lily, que aunque solo tenía nueve años, conocía mas sobre el endemoniado deporte que cualquier otro Weasley, era aficionada y el tener como Madre a una ex jugadora profesional solo alimentaba su amor hacia el juego.

Y al odio al dichoso deporte de magos se le sumaba el hecho de que Roxanne no se sentía una leona, todo eso del honor y la valentía intachable de los Gryffindor no era muy propio de ella, habían cosas más importantes que un absurdo sentimiento de sacrifico eterno o de heroísmo, por lo menos ella lo considera de esa forma.

Además, debía aceptar el hecho de que odiaba de sobre manera esa vena rebelde que traían consigo todos los leones, siempre buscando alguna aventura que, aunque ponga en peligro su integridad física o los ridiculice a ellos y a la gente a su alrededor, motive la absurda valentina digna de la casa de Godric.

También esta eso de que todos los jodidos Gryffindor que conoce gozan al hacerle bromas a cada persona que los rodea, bueno al menos su hermano Fred y su primo James lo hacen.

Es por eso que Roxanne se alegra de llegar al castillo, secretamente guarda la esperanza de pertenecer a otra casa, poner al menos una sala común de separación entre Fred, James, sus bromas y ella.

Y sucede, cuando la pequeña de cabellos azabaches es llamada casi de última, de no ser por su prima Dominique que la observa entusiasta a su lado y el profesor Longbotton introduce el sombrero en su cabeza el gran comedor sufre un silencioso revuelo.

Roxanne Weasley Johnson, la niña de cabellos oscuros, piel bronceada y ojos miel, la hija de George y Angelina, antiguos leones, es la primera Weasley en cien años en no ser mandada a la casa Rojo y Dorada.

Desde ese día, la casa de las Águilas cuenta con una Weasley entre sus filas.

* * *

_**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**__**¡Dejen sus comentarios!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dominique Weasley Delacour

_Lamentablemente no soy la reina JK Rowling, no tengo millones sobre millones ni soy rubia... y para dejar bastante claro, Harry Potter y su fantastico mundo no son mios :(_

_Uno mas por hoy._

_Espero les guste_

_Con cariño y esfuerzo_

_me ha costado un montón terminar estos dos_

_no fue sencillo_

**_¡dejen sus comentarios!_**

* * *

18 años después

Dominique Weasley

Se miro… de nuevo.

Su suave, sedoso y lacio cabello rubio platinado caía sobre su impoluta túnica negra, sus ojos azules buscaban en ella esas pequeñas y casi indetectables arrugas que, según Roxanne que llevaba todo el recorrido desde los pequeños botes hasta el rellano del salón apurando su paso para no quedarse atrás del resto de los nuevos alumnos, eran inventos de tu extraño y sobre ordenado cerebro.

No es que ella fuese una maniática del control o algo similar, no, es que tal como su madre, Dominique se consideraba más detallista que el resto de la gente.

Era ella y no Fleur quien se encava de reñir a cada una de sus primas cuando pasaban el verano en Shell Cottage, el orden impuesto por su madre en el refugio era sumamente importante y respetado por ella, así que asegurar su prolongación era primordial, mas aun cuando ella conocía el insano y muy desarrollado talento de sus primos, exceptuando a Albus, Rose y Roxanne, para causar desastres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Quizás si todos tomaran un poco de conciencia en lo importante que es la organización toda sería más sencillo y así…_

- Oh, lo lamento tanto – murmuro interrumpiendo sus agitados pensamientos, apenada luego de empujar a la persona frente a ella, el niño, flacucho, con apariencia hostil y fría la observa esperando algo mas y ella solo sonríe y mueve su suave melena dorada continuando su camino hacia el centro del gran comedor, a sabiendas que no debería estar utilizando su herencia Veela para esto.

De nuevo, por perderse en sus pensamientos su vena torpe ha surgido en ella, si su madre pudiera observarla justo ahora, corriendo, intentando alcanzar a Roxanne que va unos pasos mas adelante seguramente arrugaría el entrecejo y como diría su padre, perdería ese encanto de Veela que vive en ella.

Las personas se han detenido y Dominique hace lo mismo, parándose justo a un lado de su prima Roxanne que parece absorta en sus pensamientos.

Pasan algunos interminables minutos antes de que llamen a Roxanne, Dominique le regala su mejor sonrisa de aliento, es la única niña que permanece de pie, observa como su prima se sienta en el banquillo, toma aire y lo expulsa en un suspiro cuando el sombrero da su veredicto y Roxanne pasa frente a Dominique con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el comedor permanece en silencio.

Es necesario que el profesor Longbotton la llame tres veces antes de que la rubia salga de su estupor, pestañea confundía, el hecho de que su mejor amiga, su prima haya sido enviada a Ravenclaw es impresionante y alarmante a partes iguales, Dominique entra en pánico inmediatamente.

Su respiración se acelera y sus piernas tiemblan cuando sube al taburete, sus ojos celestes son cegados por el sombrero.

_- Lista y calculadora… combinación interesante, mitad Veela, con algo de sangre Weasley… pero, qué hacer contigo._

La pequeña rubia muerde su sonrosado labio, la voz del sombrero no ayuda a calmar sus nervios, Dominique odia ignorar las cosas, no tener idea sobre lo que sucede… como ahora.

_- Impaciente ¿eh?... creo que será una noche de sorpresas entonces._

Y ella está dispuesta a exigirle que explique sus palabras cuando el sombrero seleccionador alza la voz, y Dominique queda petrificada en el taburete.

_- ¡REVENCLAW!_

Apenas es consiente cuando sus piernas la depositan suavemente a un lado de una muy excitada Roxanne, en su mente un solo pensamiento, uno muy alarmante la mantiene en el limbo de los nervios.

Que dirá el tío Ron cuando se entere.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, la próxima actualización traerá consigo a los mas esperados **_¡Albus Severus, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy!_**

**_¡dejen sus comentarios!_**


End file.
